


Attack on Despair

by Kuzuriolu



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, some character death but that's inevitable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuzuriolu/pseuds/Kuzuriolu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity has lived in peace behind the walls for a hundred years, safe from the titans outside. However, that changes one day, when a titan breaks down a wall and causes chaos and despair. Through the massive despair, Makoto Naegi is one of the only ones that can see hope in defeating the titans, and he's determined to spread it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that features the Dangan Ronpa characters in the Attack on Titan Universe. It's not a crossover, it is an AU. This AU is not simply replacing the Attack on Titan characters with Dangan Ronpa ones, but putting the characters into that universe and changing the plot and details accordingly. It will not follow the same storyline as Attack on Titan, but the plot and the universe, of course, is the same. 
> 
> I'm also working on PokeRonpa, I know this. I will switch between writing this and PokeRonpa, depending on whatever I feel like writing at the time. Also, I'm failing many classes right now, so that's a priority. Don't expect constant updates!
> 
> Contains graphic violence and HEAVY spoilers for Dangan Ronpa as well as SDR2 (endgame spoilers!) Feel free to tell me any ideas/suggestions you have about this universe to my tumblr, versaillesburning.

_On that day, humanity received a grim reminder. We lived in fear of the titans, and were disgraced to live in despair within these cages we called walls...._

Young Makoto Naegi couldn't help but dream sometimes of the world beyond the walls. He had never seen it himself nor did he know anyone who had taken more than a few steps outside, but he had heard enough from ancient books that described puddles of water bigger than cities and land that reached as height as the sky. Perhaps one day, he would be able to see that grand world that had been hidden from him by the monstrous titans. 

In fact, now, Naegi was staring up at the fifty meter walls that had protected humanity from the titans for over a century now. One day, there would be no need for those walls, he told himself.

"Dreaming again, Makoto-Nii?" a small voice spoke up from beside him. Naegi turned around to see his little sister Komaru, a frown on her face.

Naegi shook himself out of his thoughts. "Ah! Sorry about that, Komaru!" he responded, smiling at the girl. "Yeah, I was."

Komaru blinked up at her older brother. "Do you ever think we'll get to see it for real?" she asked him. "I mean, for real for real."

He nodded firmly, imagining the fields beyond the walls and the excitement that awaited humanity. There were probably hundreds of things out there Naegi had never even heard of before, and it would be a stunning experience. "I do!" he said. "After all, the titans haven't attacked in a hundred years, right!"

She seemed a little unsure, but instead of protesting she simply shrugged and smiled a little. "If you think so, then I'll believe you." 

Naegi and Komaru were out shopping for their mother, who was currently too busy with other work to deal with retrieving food. However, Naegi never minded doing these chores, and instead, he took the time to enjoy the simple task of browsing through various fruits and vegetables. 

It did not take the two of them long to select their food and soon began to walk home next to each other, each of them carrying a small bag with them. 

They were a little ways to their house when Naegi suddenly stopped. "Ah! Do you hear that?" he cried, whipping around to look at his little sister.

"That's the Scouting Legion coming back from their expedition, right?" she asked.

He nodded, grinning "Let's go see them!"

He grabbed his little sister's free hand and practically dragged her along behind him as he began to run towards the gates, where soldiers were beginning to march out of. There was a huge crowd surrounding them, so Naegi and his little sister had to jump on a crate in order to get a look at the returning military.

The Scouting Legion was the branch of the military that explored outside the walls in order to find new information about the titans that would help in the war against them. People who chose to enlist in the Scouting Legion were heroic, because it was widely known what a dangerous task it was to go outside the walls' protection. That's why Naegi valued them so much. They were out there, seeking answers, fighting titans, becoming hope for humanity...

But there wasn't much hope in the sight Naegi saw. Soldiers were dragging themselves through the gate, some having lost their horses. Supply carts carried behind them were filled to the top with objects that were covered by white fabric, and it didn't require a genius to figure out what must be beneath it.

Bodies. Tons of them.

"It looks like a lot of people died..." muttered someone in the crowd.

"Yeah, even more so than usual," commented another.

One person pushed through the crowd to step forward, stepping up to one of the commanders. "My son was on his first mission and I don't see him back. What happened to him?" the man demanded, angry and desperate. There was worry gleaming in his eyes, but he was fighting back tears.

"Yes, I recognize you," replied the commander. He turned to face the cart behind him. "It's Suzuki's father. Give him what we have," he ordered them.

A solider nodded and began to dig through the contents of that particular carriage. She picked up a small object concealed by white fabric stained just a bit red and carried it over to the desperate man, who she then handed it to. The man quickly began to unwrap the fabric to reveal a single, bloody, dismembered arm. He screamed, nearly dropping the remains in surprise. Perhaps a part of him already knew what to expect.

"That's all we could find," the commander said, regret in his voice. "The titan got the rest of him."

Shaking, the man looked down at his son's arm, tears dripping down onto the dead skin. "Please, tell me this at least... Did my son die fighting for humanity? Did you learn something new about the titans you didn't before?" asked the man, desperation in his voice.

The commander bit his lip. "Of course..." he muttered.

The female solider next to him gave him a solemn look at a small nudge.

His teeth burred further into his lip, drawing crimson red blood. "No...!" he admitted. "We fought so hard but we still haven't learned anything at all about them!" he cried out, frustration in his voice which echoed throughout the citizens.

Naegi froze. What? How could it be that they didn't even discover a thing, even when these noble heroes trained so hard and sacrificed their lives for the sake of humanity?

"Figures," grumbled someone in the crowd.

"It's all pointless after all," added on another person.

Naegi gritted his teeth and clenched his hands together. Did they have no hope? Perhaps they had not yet discovered anything, but that didn't mean it was over! Humanity still had hope as long as the Scouting Legion remained!

"Come on, Makoto-Nii," urged Komaru, rather uncomfortable with the situation. "We need to get these back to Mom."

He nodded robotically and then followed his younger sister to their house, thoughts swirling about in his head. Humanity had lost so much hope in itself, hadn't it? The people in the Scouting Legion's faces had been painted with pure despair. Seeing so much of it made Naegi angry. One day, he told himself, he would help humanity find the hope it needed to press on, because there had to be a way to defeat the titans. After all, there was a lot of exploring he had to do outside the walls, right?

Inside their small house, their mother was busy with small chores, and their father was sitting at the table drinking a hot cup of tea. She turned around and smiled at them when they entered. "Hello, Makoto and Komaru! Did you get what I asked for?"

"Of course!" cried Naegi, placing the bag of food onto the counter. He then smiled and took a seat at the table across from his father, who was sipping his tea slowly. "We got only the best as usual!"

"Good!" replied their mother, removing the vegetables from the bag. She reached for a knife and began chopping them into small, neat slices. Just hearing the sound of the knife cutting through vegetable made Naegi hungry. 

His father then spoke up. "Ah yes, there's something I'd like to ask you two!" he recalled. "Did the Scouting Legion return?"

Naegi instantly frowned, but before he could explain anything, his sister decided to. "Yes. A lot of people died, more than usual, and they still discovered nothing."

The father sighed and leaned back in his chair, a look of sorrow plastered on his face. "I suppose it was inevitable," he commented. "There's not much we can do about the titans, after all."

Naegi clenched his fist. Did his own father not have any hope for humanity either? There was a lot they could do about the titans! Humanity was strong, and victory was possible. It would be difficult, but who said impossible?

"I suppose not," his mother joined in, though her eyes remained focused on the food she was chopping. "Although we've been safe in these walls for over a century now and the titans have left us alone. We're in no danger right now!"

Naegi supposed that was true, but how long could they continue living within a cage like this? There had to be a limit to one's sanity, after all. He felt frustrated that no one was agreeing with him, that they couldn't see things the way he saw it. Annoyed, Naegi stood up from his chair, a determined expression upon his face.

His father blinked. "Makoto?"

"I'm going for a walk. Komaru's coming with me," he decided, surprising the girl at the table.

"What?" cried Komaru, having never agreed to such a thing. However, Naegi grasped her wrist and dragged her out of the door.

"We'll be back soon!" he called as he scampered outside, still clutching his little sister's wrists tightly. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he needed to come outside again and take a breath of fresh air. Walking around usually helped clear his thoughts.

Naegi and Komaru wandered around the city, speaking nothing to each other until they reached a town square placed nearby the walls, the last bits of land that humanity still owned. 

Komaru turned towards him, confused. "Why are we walking?" she asked him. 

"I just needed to get out of there... and I guess to speak to you, Komaru," Naegi admitted. There was determination in his eyes as he looked down at his curious little sister. His parents may not think the way he did, and the people around him didn't, but he had to make his little sister believe. "You know one day, we're going to go outside of those walls and see what's out there, right?"

Komaru nodded. "Right, you promised me that someday you would take me to see those big puddles..."

Naegi smiled fondly. "Oceans," he corrected her. "That's what they were called."

"But can we really?" asked Komaru, doubt in her voice. "It's been a hundred years and we've made no progress, so why now?"

Naegi frowned. "You need to think of it in another way! We will definitely see those oceans some day, okay? I promise you. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise!" he told his little sister, his voice firm.

The younger child smiled up at her older brother. "Okay!" she cried. "I'll keep thinking about that!"

Good, Naegi thought. At least he had his little sister, mostly. Things were looking positive, despite the fact that the Scouting Legion had suffered such a great loss today. They had to move on, because there was nowhere else to go, right? Humanity could only move forward.

Suddenly, Naegi felt the ground beneath him begin to shake, and he jumped in surprise. Komaru instinctively grabbed onto her older brother's shirt, gripping it tightly. "What's that?" she asked him, the threat of oncoming fear in her voice. "What's making the ground shake?"

He shook his head. "It's probably nothing..." he told her, trying to smile without worry. However, a part of his brain already knew what was about to happen, and a lump of fear made its way to the back of his throat. Footsteps echoed throughout the land, and everyone around him began to look to each other frantically.

Suddenly, it stopped. Relief washed over Naegi and he allowed his body to relax. Perhaps it was nothing after all, he told himself, a relieved smile on his face. Everyone else around him seemed to think the same thing and began to carry on with what they were doing prior to the tremors, chatting and moving around the square as always.

That was when Naegi heard a loud crash, and he turned around to look at the Wall. There were small cracks beginning to form nearby. Realizing something horrible was about to happen, Naegi grasped onto his sister and took a few steps back. There was another crash, like the sound of someone ramming something into the wall with brute force. The cracks began to grow larger, and with another knock, began to form a medium size hole.

Through that hole appeared a giant blood red eye, gazing at what was on the other side. Naegi's heart stopped when he looked at the eye of the beast, realizing just what was about to happen. For the first time in hundreds of years, the titans had began to terrorize humanity again. 

A large hand poked through the hole and gigantic, sturdy fingers grasped at the stone that kept them safe. Then, almost as if it were tearing off a strip from a sheet of paper, the hand pulled away a huge chunk of the wall, sending rock and dust to fall and shatter beneath it. Then, the hand continued, ripping it until the whole had grown to about twenty meters, a good two fifths of the wall.

That's when stepped through. A titan like no other before it. It was a titan that stood twenty meters high and was covered in thick muscle that must have granted it such extreme power required to knock over the wall like that. It had a pair of bulging, blood red eyes that pierced fear into the hearts of everyone that saw them, and a mess of long, thick, black hair running down most of its back.

That titan became the first strike against humanity and the symbol of how truly vulnerable they were. The titan that brought despair upon humanity: The Despair Titan.

_On that day, humanity received a grim reminder. We lived in fear of the titans, and were disgraced to live in despair within these cages we called walls...._


	2. Wall Kibougamine Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that though Attack on Titan takes place in Europe in the actual series, here, it is in Japan. This is because of the names and how they refer to people, and it makes it easier.

Naegi's jaw was held slack, his eyes focused on the titan who was now emerging from the enormous, gaping hole in the wall. The titan's bulging red eyes focused on the helpless village before it, and then, it let out a huge roar, shaking the land before it and stunning the villagers to the spot. The boy's heart froze up at the awfully loud cry, and he felt his stomach clench in fear.

The titans were coming.

The Despair Titan stepped forward and stomped into the village. Behind it was a long trail of even more titans, though none as fierce as it. They all flooded into the crack in the wall, eager to destroy the humans who had for so long thought that they were safe.

Everyone around Naegi instantly dropped what they were doing and broke out into screams, running about the village in a state of panic. Though the boy felt frozen to the spot, he knew he had to do something. Komaru's hand was clutching his tightly, her scared eyes focused on him, begging for him to do something to keep the both of them safe.

"Run, Komaru!" yelled Naegi, realizing that it was the only thing they could do.

The two of them whipped around and began to dash into the crowd of people, who were all fighting their way down the streets in order to get to the inner wall, where they would hopefully be safe. Naegi pushed his way through the people, desperately clinging to his sister's hand as panic rushed through his brain.

He could hear the screams of the people at the front of the wall as they were swallowed by the invading titans. Naegi looked over his shoulder. The various titans were all wandering about, grasping onto any humans they could get their enormous hands onto and biting into them without mercy. The Despair Titan, however, seemed to have no intention to do the same. It was walking forward with purpose, ignoring the villagers that stood in the houses nearby. With its huge feet, it crushed hundreds of citizens in its path.

It even knocked down some buildings that got into the way, sending clumps of debris falling to the ground. Naegi was running as fast as he could, but the Despair Titan seemed to be catching up. With a swing of its elbow, a nearby building toppled over into nothing, spilling onto citizens nearby who died screaming.

Naegi's eyes widened at the destroyed buildings. His heart iced over with fear. At any moment, the Despair Titan could knock into them, and then... 

He didn't get to finish his thought. A loud crash echoed throughout as a building behind him tumbled over, a huge chunk of rock and stone nearly slamming into Naegi. In a panic, the crowd screamed and began to rush forward. He was pushed by numerous people desperately trying to survive, causing him to gasp. The number of bodies pushing on him was carrying him through the crowd, knocking into him, shoving him around uncomfortably. 

"Komaru!" he yelled, gripping onto his sister's hand with as much strength as he could. The crowd was pushing him away from her, and he struggled to hold on. Desperation caused his hands to clench tighter and tighter. He was not going to lose his little sister!

He heard his little sister cry his name into the crowd, but it was muffled by the screams of panic and the footsteps of the titans. His fingers were being pulled away by the crowded, and he was now stretching to maintain his grip on the girl.

But it was futile. Another building fell, and with that, his hand was pulled away completely from his sister. "KOMARU!" he shouted desperately into the crowd. He was knocked and pushed further until he had completely lost his sister somewhere in the crowd. His eyes were glancing around, his heart pumping loudly. He needed his sister! He couldn't leave her!

Once they reached a more open area, Naegi began to scan around, running about and looking for his little sister. The Despair Titan was looming over him, marching through the streets, but yet, he didn't care. All he needed to do was find his little sister! Then, he had to get back to his house to see if his parents were okay.

Oh god. His parents. Were they okay? His heart throbbed in pain as he pictured a titan devouring both of them as they screamed their last. No...! They had to be okay!

He fought backwards through the streets, pushing people away as he looked for his little sister. The Despair Titan's footsteps were growing closer and closer, and in no time at all, the foot would be over his head, crushing him into the pavement. He felt fear rush through his body, causing his head to spin and his heart to almost freeze up. He was going to die, but his mind was screaming out for his little sister. He couldn't let her die!

Suddenly, he collided smack into the face of another kid. He stumbled backwards, rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain.

It was a girl, probably about the same age he was. She had very light purple hair that drifted down her back, and was wearing a rather expensive looking purple vest to go with it. Was she rich, perhaps? 

He didn't have time to ponder it, because the Despair Titan's feet came smashing down just about a meter away. Before he could do anything, the strange girl suddenly snatched up his hand with her gloved one. "Run!" she shouted to him as she tugged him away forcefully from the Despair Titan, and away from his little sister.

He wanted to protest, but a part of him knew that there was no going back. If he waited any longer, he would die. He just had to hope his little sister was okay... He gulped as he grasped onto the girl's hand tighter and began to run at her pace, keeping up with her so that he was not dragging her behind.

Once they reached the end of the street, the girl dashed into a sharp turn, taking him by surprise. She began to tug him westward instead of south, away from the inner wall.

"W-What are you--?!?!" he yelled at her, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she kept pulling and tugging at him.

No one else was on this street, because everyone was running for the inner walls. It was just him and the strange girl. Of course there would be no one! This wasn't where he wanted to go.

He focused his energy on halting and then snatched his hand away from the girl, who promptly turned around and stared at him emotionlessly.

"What are you doing?" Naegi questioned, sounding a little more harsh then he intended. "We're going the wrong way!"

"No, we're not," the girl replied, her voice just as serious and barren of most emotion as her expression indicated.

Naegi looked puzzled. "But the inner-gate is...!"

"We're not going towards the gate," the girl explained. 

Now he was incredibly confused. Did this girl want to die or something? "But why!? If we get to the other side of the inner wall, then we'll be safe..!"

The girl shook her head. "That seems to be the logic of everyone else here, but take a closer look." She whipped around and pointed to the Despair Titan, who was now marching right by them, following the abundance of villagers who were attempting to flee.

Naegi blinked. "That titan who broke down the wall is following them, I get that, but that's because it's a titan, right? It wants to follow the most amount of people so that it can devour them!"

"In most cases, that would be true, but... I don't think that's an ordinary Titan..." she spoke as she observed the Despair Titan.

Wasn't an ordinary titan...? Come to think of it, Naegi had thought the same thing, too. That titan had the ability to break a hole down through the wall, which was a power no titan before had. Otherwise, the walls would have fallen a long time ago. "Yeah, I mean, it's much more powerful than the other titans..." he commented.

"And it's intelligent," the girl added on. "Have you noticed? That titan isn't eating anyone. It's just walking forward, stepping on people. It's not behaving like a normal titan. It's like it's intent on something else."

Intent on something else... Naegi glanced towards the south, where people were flocking the streets in front of the Despair Titan. It was true that it wasn't attempting to eat anyone... but what was it doing, then? It was just walking forward, following all the others to the inner wall...

"...Oh!" cried Naegi. "It's going to the inner wall!"

The girl smiled and nodded. "You get it, right? That titan is going to destroy the gate, and then no one in that wall will be safe, including everyone who escaped through it. So there's no point in trying to go through the inner wall, because we will die anyways." She turned around and faced forward own the street, pointing a gloved finger at what lay ahead. "The best escape option is to board the boat, which will be able to take us safely within Wall Kamukura."

Suddenly, Naegi understood completely. Those people who were going towards the inner wall weren't safe... they were in danger! Thank gosh this girl had come, otherwise, he probably would have been squashed, too.

"Um... what's your name?" he felt the need to ask.

"Kyouko Kirigiri," she introduced. 

Kyouko Kirigiri... Naegi nodded. "Alright, Kirigiri-san! I'm Makoto Naegi!" he informed her with a smile. 

She nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Naegi-kun."

Naegi's eyes scanned up and down Kirigiri's body. She was definitely a strange girl. For one, the clothing she was wearing was more expensive than most could afford, indicating that she had to be from a wealthy family, which was strange for people who lived here. "Uh, can I ask you a question?"

Kirigiri raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well, you're wearing expensive clothes and all, so I was wondering--"

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from further down, causing Naegi's words to be cut off and for him to whip around and look south. Screams could be heard, though muffled by the sound of stone crumbling and shaking the ground. 

"The titan has broken Wall Kibougamine, as I thought!" Kirigiri yelled to him. "We don't have much time!"

She grasped onto his hand and pulled him down the streets, running determined. Naegi was incredibly confused and very interested in this strange girl, who was oddly elegant and incredibly intelligent. However, he did not have the time to admire her now. His mind was now set on getting towards that boat, so that he and Kirigiri could survive.

In the back of his mind, he wondered if Komaru was safe. It felt like a stab to the heart when he thought about her, pain flooding within him. But he shook his head and ran on. He couldn't think about that now if he wanted to survive...!

Kirigiri and Naegi passed an intersection, where people were now scurrying down from the inner gate, desperate to get to the boats. Kirigiri gripped Naegi's hand tightly and plunged within the growing crowd.

It happened that Naegi spotted something when he was running, or rather, he spotted someone. On the floor before him was a knocked out boy around his age, sleeping as though nothing at all had happened.

Kirigiri stopped running and bent down to check the boy's pulse. 

"He's alive," Kirigiri muttered. "But why...?

Naegi leaned over to shake the boy, trying to awaken him. His eyes slowly blinked open, but there was an intense dizziness within them. "Hey, can you hear me?" he asked the boy. 

The boy wearily pulled himself up to sit. He blinked at Kirigiri and Naegi as he tried to come to his senses.

"Why were you out?" Kirigiri asked.

"I was out...?" he asked, sounding tired.

"Yes. In the middle of the street. Do you remember what happened?" Naegi asked him.

The boy shook his head and attempted to stand up. "I was just at my house as usual, and then I... I guess I suddenly blacked out..." He rubbed at his eyes, grumbling. "I have no idea how long it's been or where I am..." Then, he looked around at his surroundings, frowning as he noticed the scurrying, screaming people rushing past him. "Wait, why..."

"The titans broke Wall Kibougamine," Kirigiri told him firmly.

The boy looked horrified. "W-What?"

"You must not remember," Kirigiri muttered.

That was certainly odd. How could someone not remember or sleep through something such as a titan attack?

"Anyways, come with us," commanded Kirigiri. "We're going to the boat to escape to Wall Kamukura."

The boy was utterly confused and rather terrified by what was happening around him, but he simply nodded. "I'm Hajime Hinata, by the way."

"I'm Kyouko Kirigiri, and that's Naegi," explained Kirigiri. "Now, let's go!"

The three of them dashed down the street. Naegi was confused and had so many questions as to why that boy was just lying there, and why he couldn't remember the wall falling. It was impossible to just lie unconscious when the whole town had begun to shake, and when the wall had crumbled to a pile of rubble with a booming crash. But he would have to worry about that later.

Eventually, the three of them made it to the river, where they were boarding desperate townspeople onto the boat. He noticed there weren't too many people yet, but surely people were to come. "Let's board now, before it gets too full," Kirigiri decided. She tugged the two boys forward, where they were all safely shoved onto the boat full to the top with people.

He grimaced as he was pushed into a corner, pressed up against Hinata and Kirigiri. This was not at all comfortable. People were mutter about and talking to each other, and people outside were screaming and shouting in fear. It was hard to make out much from the people within.

Naegi looked around. Perhaps Komaru and his parents were here? He strained his neck to get a good look at the crowd, but saw nothing of her. He sighed, grief flooding through him. 

He supposed he would never know if they made it out alive or not.


End file.
